


This Isn't Over

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working together in a haunted house AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Over

"You’re not supposed to purposely scare the kids, dickfuck."

"Actually, I am. It’s a haunted _fucking_  house. That’s what they signed up for.”

Jackson sighs, poking his head out from his hiding place behind the wall. There was a break in the stream of people and he watched as Aiden reset the decorations across from him. He took a breath and retracted his claws. ”No, not  _directly_  you moron. Tiny children are off limits, it’s in the rules. Besides, I am  _not_  cleaning up any piss on the floor.”

"Sure you wouldn’t, princess." Aiden chuckles, his blue eyes flashing as he stands up and steps closer to Jackson.

His mere presence irritates the fuck out of Jackson and he wonders what he did so horrible in a past life to be assigned at the same room as this guy. But the truth was, besides Derek, they were the best scare-ers and they really did work well together.

It was Aiden’s job to flash his eyes and get the haunted house goers uneasy while he growled menacingly, and then it was Jackson’s turn to jump out and freak them out, as he could fully wolfed out and Aiden couldn’t, for some reason. Jackson didn’t care. Then Aiden would jump out behind and slash a fake mannequin, and fake blood would splash the people. Saved the haunted house owners time and money on costumes as they came already ready to scare.

Jackson snaps his teeth at Aiden for the jibe, bristling at the use of ‘princess’.

"Ooh, does the princess wanna play?" Aiden taunts, his lips pulling back over his own fangs, gleaming white in the flashing light above them.

"Bite me," Jackson throws back. It’s a weak comeback, he knows, but it’s all he has. They’re inches apart now. And with Aiden staring at him, blue eyes glowing in the dark, the air feels charged with something. Jackson can feel a pull, a pull he’s been trying so hard to ignore, from Aiden, and he can feel his wolf whining in his mind:  _take me, take me_.

"I’ll bet you’d enjoy that," Aiden leers, ever smirking away at Jackson and it really doesn’t make any sense how they got here, but then there’s a spicy scent that floats up to Jackson’s nose and he knows he’s not the only one that  _wants_.

The two stare at each other, and it’s charged, Jackson could feels Aiden’s stare burn into his skin and it’s a welcomed feeling. He sees Aiden’s eyes drift to his lips and something snaps in Jackson. He lunges forward, and Aiden’s right there with him, lips colliding and fangs cutting skin as they kiss —  _rough, biting, bloody_. Jackson feels like he’s being devoured, and he welcomes it; feels hands grabbing at his clothes and his clutching at Aiden’s shoulders. The fire begins slow between them and spreads until it consumes them and they both growl when the kiss is cut short by a scream from behind Jackson mingling with Malia’s growl, and they both know they need to get back to work.

"This isn’t over," Aiden says, half-warning, half-command as he pulls away from Jackson to get back to his position and Jackson grunts in confirmation, willing his raging boner to go away before he truly scares some kids.


End file.
